1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synchronous rotation mechanism for hinge having dual shafts, and more particularly to a simple structure allowing the two shafts to rotate synchronously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical laptop includes a mainframe and a display pivoted to the mainframe by a hinge. The display can be lifted by rotating with respect to the hinge when the laptop is to be used, and the display is closed when the laptop is not used.
To facilitate rotation of the display to a predetermined angle or flip of the display to be used as a tablet, a dual-shaft hinge is used for the rotation and the flip.
A conventional dual-shaft hinge includes a first shaft rotated along with the display and a second shaft rotated along with the mainframe. However, when the dual-display is rotated to a large angle or flip to overlap the mainframe by the dual shaft hinge, the display is rotated by one shaft to a specific angle first, and rotated to the intended angle by the other shaft. The entire rotation mechanism is so complicated that it causes high cost in manufacture and assembly, and also causes slow and not smooth in flip operation. It is inconvenient for the display flipped 360° by rotated to a predetermined angle by one shaft and then rotated by the other shaft.